Seven years of Team seven
by songofstorms
Summary: just a yaoi fic that popped into my head while I was on a plane ride back from Russia. It takes place seven years after sasuke returns back to Konoha whenever that is and its just a quick yaoi fic...my first fanfic so constructive critizism is welcomed!


Naruto silently weaved through the trees carefully concealing his chakra and constantly monitoring his surroundings.

Running half as fast as he could, Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin of Konohagakure was peacefully training in the forests of Konoha.

As he started maneuvering through a downpour of kunai, a flash of black appeared next to him, "Sasuke" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Yo Naruto" said the younger Uchiha. It had been about seven and a half years since Sasuke had returned back to Konoha and the younger Uchiha had grown in both height and looks. Now a towering five foot eleven man, toned, dark eyes and long dark hair tied in a loose ponytail, Sasuke Uchiha now bore striking resemblance to his older brother Ucihia Itachi omit the wrinkles. Naruto glanced off to the side and then held his gaze to the clearing that was fast approaching. Feeling slightly crestfallen at the silence of his former best friend, Sasuke tried once more, "How have you been? We have not seen each other much lately…." "WATCH OUT!" Naruto exclaimed as a jet of fire just passed Sasuke's face missing by millimeters. Sasuke's eye's widened and Naruto quickly flicked his hand to completely eradicate the flamethrower. "Listen Sasuke, I understand you want to talk, but please, if you stay here you will just be a hindrance to me…now please just go home." Naruto said coolly as he gracefully back flipped into a tree and vanished leaving an after image behind. Sasuke sighed again and slumped next to the trunk of a tree. If Sasuke had not changed over the past seven years he surely would tackle Naruto and prove that he would not be a hindrance. But he had calmed down considerably, and throughout the years, had become more mature, collected and showed his emotions more often. But Naruto…Naruto had also changed, physically and mentally. The once overbearingly loud, clumsy, unintelligent and unattractive ninja, had transformed into this silent, stealthy, brilliant and attractive ninja; Naruto now about six feet one, had a smooth complexion with softer spiky blonde hair, a toned body, deep cobalt eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Sasuke sighed, got up and started running towards the town sure he could go on and on about Naruto. As he approached the outskirts of town, he was welcomed by the sight of two dark figures. It was an ANBU member and Naruto. Naruto held a very serious expression on his face as he nodded periodically. Sasuke watched Naruto how his face looked in the setting sun, his soft blond locks flowing in the…wait what the hell. "No! I refuse!" Sasuke woke up from his little reverie and directed his attention back to Naruto. "I will cooperate with everything else but you should know that I do not nor will I ever assassinate one of my own people." Sasuke blushed harder he loved Naruto's serious expression it made him look so...Sasuke hit his head on a tree. Idiot! He was such an idiot!

In that moment a kunai landed at the exact spot that Sasuke was hiding in, and the dark haired ninja bearing a large red mark on his forehead walked out calmly. "Naruto I…" Sasuke was about to explain when the deathly look from Naruto's eyes silenced him. Naruto bowed to the ANBU captain and gave Sasuke another menacing look and strode off into a shady back ally. The agent looked at Sasuke and nodded his head, vanished, and left Sasuke all alone in the street. Sasuke sighed quietly and laughed at his own carelessness as he started to walk home, hoping to make it before Konoha got too dark.

**[The sun had just about set and the lights of Konoha started popping on.]**

As Sasuke was walking, he passed by a quiet bar where he saw a very distant looking Naruto sitting on a bar stool and swishing around a deep red liquid with a forlorn look on his face. 'Since when did Naruto look that good…?' Sasuke…smacked his head. 'How could I even begin to think that way about Naruto.' He thought to himself. His cheeks turned pink and he shook his head again. No. He was only Naruto's old friend and nothing more. Rather he was an ex-best friend by the looks of things now. Sasuke crept up to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched and swung around with a bewildered expression. Sasuke noticed the puzzled expression that flitted across Naruto's face for a brief second before it turning back into the cold hard face that he was used to. Then Naruto grinned and motioned to a seat next to him. Although surprised at the invitation, he took up his offer and sat down. He looked at Naruto who remained silent whilst swishing around a cup of red wine.

_Sasuke: _Geeze Naruto if you aren't going to drink it at least dump it out!

**Naruto: **Back off Uchiha I will eventually…

_Sasuke: _You are going ruin the flavor!

**Naruto: **Oho? So the great Uchiha is not only well versed in Ninjutsu but also is a skilled wine connoisseur? Oh Sasuke-sama please enlighten me_._

_Sasuke: _Oh cut the crap Naruto. What did you and that ANBU member talk about.

***** Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glared at Sasuke*

**Naruto: **Due to confidentiality issues I am not allowed to disclose that kind of information to external parties.

_Sasuke: _You looked pissed.

*Naruto looked back at his drink and muttered something.*

_Sasuke: _what? If you are going to say something at least say it to my face…or have you only learned justu and no etiquette in the past seven years?

**Naruto: **I said damn you and your etiquette.

Naruto said as he finally took a sip of the red liquid. Naruto looked at Sasuke and his jaw dropped [ok lets not over exaggerate here. I was sick of using eyes widened ¬.¬] Although he was still irritated with the bastard for causing the villagers so much pain but still…the way the bar light hit his pale skin almost made him seem aglow. Not to mention the slight pinkness of his cheeks made Sasuke all the more enticing.

Sasuke exhaled and looked over at Naruto who was staring at Sasuke intently. Sasuke blushed a deep rose and tried to cover it with his hair. Naruto grinned and stroked Sasuke's soft, ebony locks with his finger tips. Sasuke twitched from his touch and his blush deepened. Naruto smiled and he moved his fingers down to Sasuke's ear lobe and down his neck onto his shoulder and stopped. Naruto mentally slapped himself; what the hell was he doing. He got up abruptly left his money on the counter and mumbled his thanks to the bar tender that happened to have his back turned to the pair and he left the bar. Sasuke got up just as fast and quickly started following Naruto. The bar tender turned around and wondered where his customers went with a puzzled look, shrugged and resumed arranging his alcohol on the shelves.

Naruto walked towards his apartment as fast as he could. "Why did you do that brat"

the Kyuubi snarled in his head. "When I know I will let you know you damn fox." Naruto replied stoically. 'But really what was that…? Why did my body do that…?' "Damn you hormones" Naruto cursed before a firm hand gripped his shoulder and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he glanced out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke looked adamantly at Naruto and tightened his grip on his shoulder. Naruto exhaled.

**Naruto: **Let me go.

_Sasuke:_ Make me.

**Naruto: **You will regret saying that…

Naruto forced his chakra into Sasuke's hand making Sasuke recoil from Naruto. Sasuke then tried to grab Naruto's shoulder again but Naruto swiftly thrust him into an ally way and pinned him to a wall.

**Naruto: **I warned you didn't I….

Naruto looked at Sasuke's lost face which was a mix of emotions; sadness, and loneliness.

**Naruto: **What the…what's wrong…oi Sasuke….why the hell are you looking at me like that?!

Sasuke leaned in on Naruto and put his head on the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto blushed as he inhaled the smell of Sasuke's soap.

_Sasuke: _Talk to me…

**Naruto: **What do you mean Sasuke… (Naruto asked soullessly)

_Sasuke: _I mean talk to me like you used to before…before I..you know…

**Naruto: **You mean before you betrayed the whole village again and ended up killing many lives inadvertently?

Sasuke remained silent

_Sasuke: Yes…yeah…yeah…_

Sasuke began to tremble

_Sasuke: _I didn't mean to…I didn't know Madara was going to do that…if only I hadn't been so goddamn naïve…

Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke and embraced the shuddering man. Sasuke and Naruto just stood there in the pale moonlight. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's hair and just stayed still. Sasuke stopped shuddering and looked up. Naruto was gazing at him quietly just accepting everything that was happening. He really had matured. Sasuke stroked Naruto's face gently. Naruto closed his eyes and remained motionless. Naruto then opened his eyes slowly. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Under the moonlight, Naruto's eyes shined and the reflections on his eyes made it seem like his eyes were the sky, dotted with stars and clouds of light.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and kissed his neck softly. Sasuke twitched with surprise and his legs gave way from under him. Naruto gracefully caught him and eyed him cautiously.

**Naruto:** Sorry…I don't know what came over me…

Naruto looked away quickly his eyes

Sasuke held Naruto gently and pressed his head into Naruto's chest. Sasuke breathed in the smell of sweat, wine and axe. 'Naruto's become so suave' Sasuke thought as he let his eyes close. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and sighed.

**Naruto: **Sasuke…

_Sasuke: _What…?

**Naruto: **Did you really want to know what that ANBU black ops said regarding my mission?

_Sasuke:_ heh…I thought that was confidential?

**Naruto: **Don't be cute with me.

Naruto said as he kissed a lock of Sasuke's hair.

_Sasuke: Oi cut it out and tell me what he said. _

**Naruto: **Are you sure?

_Sasuke: _Yes already dobe.

**Naruto: **Simply put, my mission was to assassinate a certain person…

_Sasuke: _Oh? I would think that that kind of thing would be no problem for you…?

**Naruto: **Yes on a normal basis it would have been as easy as a walk in the park.

Naruto said as he looked into the distance. Sasuke shivered at how killing came so easy to Naruto nowadays.

**Naruto: **On a normal basis such an act, as I said before, would not have been difficult…it's just…the person is someone I cherish.

Sasuke stopped breathing for a minute.

_Sasuke: _Is it Hinata?

Naruto laughed. Sasuke looked at Naruto's face which was made into a warm smile.

**Naruto: **Hinata? Sasuke we dated for one year and even so I couldn't stop thinking of the person I truly loved.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and stared at him.

**Naruto: **Even after seven long years of not talking to you and being cold to you, secretly I have always been watching you. Making sure that you would be safe and always in a 10 mile radius of me.

Naruto leaned his head on his hand and smiled.

Then he leaned his face in dangerously close to Sasuke's.

**Naruto:** Do you know why?

Sasuke looked away. At this point he understood exactly why…he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

Sasuke shook his head lamely and covered his face with his hair.

**Naruto: **It's because the person that I had loved for seven years, the person whom I was asked to assassinate tonight….was you.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shocked expression.

_Sasuke: _So you mean to tell me that you have been secretly shadowing me for seven years?

**Naruto: **Sort of…

Naruto shrugged

**Naruto: **I mean I made sure that you wouldn't get assassinated in your sleep.

Sasuke looked at Naruto irritably. Hints of his older younger being creped back into him.

_Sasuke: _I'm not a kid Naruto. I can take care of myself. I don't need some half wit like you taking care of me.

Sasuke angrily spat out as he looked away from Naruto whose face was set with a smug look.

**Naruto: **Oh? Well I will admit that you were good the first year you got here. Always on your toes and such but let me let you in on a little fact. The first year you came to Konoha you were attacked by exactly 32 assassins.

_Sasuke: _Liar. I was attacked by 12.

**Naruto: **Oh but it's true. The only reason why you think that only 12 attacked you is because I killed the other 20. Sure they were just random nin that Orochimaru had control over, but I couldn't make you feel insecure and have you leave again.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek in his hand and gazed at him.

**Naruto: **I couldn't part with you again…no…not when I had worked so hard just to get you back…I couldn't…rather…I wouldn't be able to live…

Naruto looked at Sasuke who at this point in Naruto's heartfelt speech couldn't help but blush. Naruto inched his face closer to Sasuke's until their lips met in a simple kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before Naruto backed away and Sasuke was too speechless to do anything. It was as if Naruto sucked the life right out of him.

**Naruto: **Hah. Sorry again that must have been a shocker for you…I didn't even ask how you felt I just sorta acted.

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck (generic anime pose!!!)

_Sasuke: _Why ask? You were always the ninja that would just barge in and do whatever you wanted…right now I guess I see a little of your old self…

**Naruto: **Yeah…I guess so…

_Sasuke: _You know Naruto…

**Naruto: **What?

_Sasuke: _We've been in this random alleyway for more then 20 minutes…

**Naruto: **Ah I see…well then lets go home…

_Sasuke: _see you tomorrow?

**Naruto:** Totally.

The couple got up and went to their homes….of course not before taking a quick glance over their shoulder and laughing about how blind they had been for seven years about their own selves.

*Somewhere in Konoha:

_**Anbu member:**_ What happened to me!? :'(

___

Authors note:

This is my first yaoi fic .

I hope you enjoyed it!

*bows*


End file.
